Rain of Love
by iamdarkchan
Summary: A NxM oneshot fanfic… Their love started when they were 10 and six years after, the time finally came for them to confess their feelings… under the rain… Better if you read this by yourself…  Have a nice day!


**Rain of Love**

**by: neko143**

It was an ordinary day in Alice Academy. Yes, it was very ordinary indeed. A certain sixteen-year-old, three-starred, young brunette was happily walking until she bumped into someone, it was unordinary for her because it is the person who you bumped with every morning and the person whom you argue with… always…

"Watch your step, little girl! Your eyes might be blur," said a young, raven-haired teen.

"Hmph! At least I'm early today," she murmured while standing up and that made a chance for Natsume to watch her undies again. He smirked.

"Have you said something?" he asked.

"No! Out of my way!" she demanded.

"Fine. Heh, it's lilac and roses today, huh?" he said loud while smirking at the brunette who was grunting.

"PERVERT!!!" Mikan pouted and went inside the class.

Mikan entered the class and was surprised to see Hotaru not there. She walked towards Yuu. "Ohayo, Yuu! Where is Hotaru?" she asked Yuu.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! She is in the committee meeting. Haven't she told you about it?" Yuu said.

"Nope," she disappointingly said and went sitting back onto her seat.

After a while, two promising young men entered the class. "Ohayo gosaimasu, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-san!" shouted a russet-haired girl.

"Ohayo, Mikan!" said a blue-eyed boy with pink tints appearing on his cheeks.

'_Why is she calling me Natsume-san. Shouldn't it be Natsume-kun or Natsume only? What am I thinking!!_' scolded his mind. "Oi, lilac! What's up?!" asked Natsume.

"Huh? Are you talking to me Natsume-san?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Is there any LILAC here in the class?!" Natsume annoyingly said.

"You really are a pervert," she said in an unworried tone.

"Whatever. Now, answer my question!"

"Well, err… Hotaru isn't here…" she stammered.

"You missed the BAKA gun?!" Natsume said unperturbedly.

"That's not it! Why would I miss that thing?!" then she kept tranquil.

Mr. Narumi entered the class and said, "My precious gakusei, we will have no class for today because the faculty will have a conference meeting. Adieu! See you later!" He blows off a kiss and went off. Almost all of the students went outside after the announcement and only a few people were left including Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Ruka, Yuu, and Sumire.

Yuu spoke, "Ano… Mikan-chan, I have to go. I still have to catch up to our club meeting… Ja."

"Huh? Okay," she replied. She put her right hand on her chin and closed her eyes. _'This day is so bad. No Hotaru. Wonder what's she's doing?'_ she thought.

"Aww, don't be too pessimistic, Mikan. Some people out there might worry because of you and Hotaru will come back, right?" the mind reader said.

"Yeah, she will come back. Huh? What? Hey! You're reading my mind again, Koko!" she bawled.

"Oops, gomen. You mind was really somewhere…" he defended.

Mikan stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?!" the seaweed-haired girl asked.

"None of your business, Perm," she replied and exited the door.

"Hey, I'm not Perm!!!" she screamed. _'I guess it's better then. Me, Shouda Sumire with my—'_ her thoughts were cut off when Natsume, Ruka, and Kokoroyomi are going towards the door. "Hey guys, where are you going?"

"Out. Isn't it obvious? We wouldn't want to stuck up with you!" the raven-haired boy serenely said with hands on his pockets and walked out of the classroom. Ruka said nothing and Kokoroyomi stuck a tongue out to her.

"Natsume-kun, you are so mean," and she was left.

Meanwhile, Natsume was in searching for her favorite shoujo in the academy. Her so-called partner, her long-time crush and the girl whom he loves the most. Ruka was not there anymore because he said he would sleep in his room.

'_Where is that little girl?'_ he thought frantically.

Suddenly, the wind hustled the leaves of his favorite Sakura tree and that gave him the idea where was the girl he was looking for is hanging around. He walked silently towards the tree and found a peaceful, sleeping brunette under it.

'_So she's here…'_ his mind thought with relief, _'I really thought she'd be nowhere again."_

Raindrops unexpectedly fell down, which made the girl's face a bit wet but didn't wake her up. Natsume then carried her in bridal-style without hesitations, went to his room and laid the quiescent brunette on his bed. _'She looks beautiful even though she's sleeping,'_ his mind thought with tints of red forming on his masculine face. The girl squirmed in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. When she woke up, she was astounded to see a raven-haired boy gazing at her.

'_Where am I? Am I supposed to be under the Sakura tree?' _then she heard the thud of the heavy downpour outside through the window. _'He must have taken me here when it rained,' _she continued deeming when a voice was raised.

"Oi! Lilac, stop dreaming!" commanded a raven-haired boy in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Duh!" sighed Natsume.

"Natsume-san, have you taken me to this room? Who's this room by the way?" Mikan simply asked.

Upon hearing "Natsume-san", Natsume was pissed off. "Neh, can you stop calling me Natsume-san?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's irritating."

"What do you want me to call you then? Hyuuga-san?" she suggested.

The more Natsume was pissed. "Stop calling me by my family name! Call me with a –kun, got it?"

"Okay, okay, Natsume-kun. Now, tell me is that better now?"

"Whatever," he said but his mind thought, _'I prefer if you call me Natsume only.'_

"Answer my question now, Natsume… -kun. How did I get here?" Mikan asked quizzically.

"Of course I brought you here, Lilac. You were sleeping soundly and didn't even bother to wake up when it rained."

Mikan flushed. She didn't expect Natsume to be such a gentleman. She always thought that Natsume wouldn't even care about her because they always fight with each other and that proved her wrong.

"What now, Lilac?" he crankily asked breaking her thoughts.

"Huh? Arigatou for carrying me here. I'll go now, Natsume-kun," she hurriedly said and ran out of the door leaving Natsume and went onto her room.

She ran as fast as she could towards her room not minding someone who would pass by and whom she could bump with. She was embarrassed to the fact that Natsume brought her to his room but she was somehow happy that Natsume showed somewhat affections for her. Her face was totally red. She instantly buried her face on her pillow. _'That Natsume. Kami-sama why did you let me fall for that arrogant person!! It's was always his fault that I always get humiliated in front of everybody! Why him?! The more I loved him now!' _she thought as tears streamed down her angelic face. _'It's his fault, it's his fault, it's… his… fault…'_ she continued thinking until she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that pair of crimson eyes was watching her from outside through the glass window which was parallel to the tree branch across her room. The person was watching her even though there was a strong torrent outside. _'Why was she crying?' _Natsume thought troublingly.

Later in the afternoon… the sleeping brunette woke up and looked at her watch. "It's afternoon already! The rain is still strong. Well, I better stroll for a while maybe Hotaru is there already," the brunette said in a still sleepy tone.

She opened the door and saw a raven-haired girl standing up in front of her. "HOTARU!!!" she immediately hugged her best friend. Hotaru just let Mikan hug her for she knew she needs someone right now. Hotaru knew she was crying because her eyes were a bit sore and her lips were dry and she knew that Natsume was the one who caused her to cry again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hotaru was walking through the dorm of the academy when Natsume passed by wet, obviously after when he watched Mikan from the outside._

"_Hyuuga, why are you wet? Did you dance with the rain?" she asked frigidly._

"_Why'd you ask?" he replied gawkily._

"_Baka. If you get sick, you know what will happen to Mikan. She will worry a lot and she will visit you everyday neglecting herself and the next time, she will be the one in the hospital wing already. You know what I mean," she said emotionlessly._

_Natsume was surprised of what Hotaru said. He didn't quite expect Hotaru would say something soft for her best friend. In other words, she cared about her best friend and worries about her._

"_I'll go now," he said and walked away._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Baka, how long have you been asleep?" Hotaru asked frostily.

"Since this morning… I guess…" Mikan replied doubtfully scratching her head.

"Sleepyhead."

"Hotaru, meanie!" she said vociferously.

"Let's go," Hotaru said.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," she smiled a bit when a plan was forming in her mind. _'You two will be able to confess today and I will be rich if I caught that with my video camera!' _she thought wickedly.

They went outside, even though it was raining and obviously they were drenched in rain because they had no umbrella on and Hotaru did not bring any of her inventions except the mini digital camera that was his inside her pocket. Mikan was stunned when he saw Natsume sitting under the Sakura tree soaked in rain. She grew worried and ran to Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun! Wake up Natsume-kun!" she said anxiously while shaking him up.

Natsume didn't speak nor didn't wake up. The more she grew worried. "Natsume-kun!!!" she cried.

"What is it, Lilac? You're so loud. Some people are actually trying to sleep here!"

"Under the rain?"

"Duh!"

"Natsume-kun, answer me! You're soaking wet, don't you know?"

"Who cares?"

"Me!" she yelled onto his face. Natsume was shocked. He didn't expect Mikan to say such things. Mikan, on the other hand was also shocked of what she said and immediately stood up. "Me… err, Ru…ka, Sumire, and… others… Yeah, they will worry about you," she was at a loss of words.

Natsume smirked inwardly and stood up facing her, "What did you say, Mikan? Who worries?" he asked in an uncertainty. He just wanted Mikan to repeat what she said a while ago.

Mikan was surprised to hear Natsume calling her by her first name. She blushed more when Natsume was walking towards her letting his face get near to hers. "Your… friends!" she replied uneasily.

"Hm?" Natsume said getting closer to her face.

She moved backwards and tripped on the root of the tree. She was expecting a hard fall but a pair of strong hands caught her waist, pulled her up and embraced her lovingly, unexpectedly. She stiffened and tried to break free from his grip but he was way too strong. "Natsume-kun, please let go of me," she said as tears began to form from the corner of her eyes.

"No, I won't."

"But—" Mikan was cut off when Natsume spoke again.

"Why do you care about me even though I'm so cold towards you?"

"I… because I consider you as my friend," she said with her face looking down.

Natsume let go of his right hand in the embrace and lifted up Mikan's face. "Is that all?"

She blushed. "Ye…ah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," her voice was shaky.

"Why are you stuttering then. That means, you still have something to say…"

'_Mikan, it's your chance. Confess to him right now whether he loves you back or he will decline your feelings,'_ a voice echoed in her mind and that made her tell her real reason offhandedly. "Koishiteru, Natsume-kun," she spoke in plain Japanese.

"That was just I was longing to hear from you little girl," he said.

"What? What did I say?"

"You just confessed to me, Mikan," he calmly replied.

Mikan broke free from his embrace and was about to run when Natsume caught her wrist and pulled her for a sweet kiss. Mikan was delighted but decided to kiss back. After a while, they broke. There was a deafening silence between them except the thud of the pouring rain when Natsume broke the silence. "Aishiteru, Mikan," Natsume said sincerely.

"Hontou?"

"For a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you… during the Last Dance and in some other places but I missed the chances until now…"

Mikan embraced him and said, "You will always be the one I love. I promise…"

"I do promise too…"

They looked at each other and kissed with love and more love under the rain that witnessed their passionate love for each other that grows more and more each day. They were happy in each other's arms and one person was extremely happy and is no other than Hotaru who recorded all what happened from beginning to end. _'I'm going to be rich!'_ her mind thought and she was also happy for her best friend who found love from a certain raven-haired boy who annoys her all the time… but soon developed untaught feelings for her. It's just proven that, "Love doesn't choose who to love…"

**UNTIL NEXT TIME…**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hi! It's me **neko143** with my second and first one-shot fanfic from Gakuen Alice. I'm a newbie, minna-san. By the way, please don't forget your **reviews**… Flames are accepted… don't worry… And another, I proofread them before I post them so that there will be no grammatical errors and typographical errors. By the way, if you still see any grammatical or typographical errors, just tell me, alright? Arigatou gosaimasu for reading…


End file.
